


Destiel college AU

by Cas_Dean4life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of everything, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, best of both worlds, early classes, some smut some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean4life/pseuds/Cas_Dean4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have never met before but when the two meet in an early morning class, they form  a very strong bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be multiple chapters in this fic! I based this off of a tumblr post I saw:
> 
>  
> 
> "My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster into his coffee and said"I'm going to die" and drank the whole thing."

Castiel's alarm blared out into the early morning chill of his dorm. He sighed and rolled out of bed to get ready for the day. It was his first day at college and he didn't want to be late. His first class, Greek Mythology 101, started at 7am. Not very early, but not a reasonable time either. 

He rifled through his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee-shirt. He sleepily crossed to the small bathroom across the hall and attempted to tame his dark, unruly locks. No such luck. Castiel grabbed his trench coat and book bag and walked out into the early morning air. He breathed deeply through his nose. It was early fall. Just the end of summer. It wasn't to hot or to cold. It was his favorite time of year. Everything smelled of grass and nature. He walked on the stone walkway leading up to the main building on campus and peered up at the tall building in front of him. There was a magnificent bell tower atop the brick building. The large, solid wooden doors looked to be made of oak or some other dark wood. They were not as heavy as Castiel thought they would be as he opened them up. "Room number 306." He whispered under his breath repeatedly as he searched for the correct room. He checked his watch 6:45. The lecture started in 15 minutes and he had no idea where he was. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he whipped around. "You look lost. You need some help?" A tall boy wearing a tight grey v-neck and blue jeans asked him. "I, um.." Castiel stammered "I'm sorry I'm a freshman and it's the first day. I-I am looking for room 306." Castiel blushed an embarrassing shade of pink. 

"Up the stairs, to the right, third door down." The man said flawlessly. "My name's Balthazar." He said with a wink. Castiel looked at his feet and thanked Balthazar before walking off. Had he been flirting with him? Castiel wasn't gonna lie, Balthazar was quite an attractive man but he didn't even know him! "You could get to know him." He whispered to himself, smirking. When he got to the class room it was 6:55. Five minutes to spare. He sighed with relief. He looked around the room and saw only 5 other people were there so far. He recognized one person imeidietly and swiftly sat down next to them. "What's up Castiel?" The red head asked. "Not much Charlie. What about you? How's Dorothy?" Charlie suddenly looked down trodden. "Oh, we broke up last night. She left me for her ex, Meg." Castiel had heard of Meg. From what he had heard she did not sound like a please tell person and is very promiscuous. He opened his mouth to console his friend but just as he did the teacher walked into the room. 

"Hello, I am your mythology teacher, Jo Harvelle. You should know that I am very lenient on some rule but strict with others. Rule number one, be on time. It is imperative for your education and your future that you show up ready and prepared to learn at or before 7am." The door suddenly opened and Castiel whipped his head around to see an exhausted looking man, wearing a leather jacket shuffle in. His hair was a mess and in one hand he had a big mug of coffee, in the other he had a large energy drink. The student slowly made his way towards the desk next to Castiel. "You must be Dean Winchester." Professor Harvelle stated. " I had just said that being on time is the most important thing in my classroom. Dean waved her off with a hand and sighed. He laid his head in one of his hands as the professor went back to explaining the rules of her class. Castiel was still starring at Dean. His mouth agape. He had never seen someone more attractive with a more shocking shade of green for eyes. Dean took the energy drink and poured it directly into his coffee. He downed the concoction in one go. Dean starred Castiel right in the eyes and simply said "I am going to die."

Castiel chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to the lesson. But, he was unable to pay full attention because of the attractive man sitting beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wrote this chapter really quickly! I'll make the next one very fluffy! (Maybe even smutty...) *wink* *wink*

After class Castiel talked to the teacher about what textbooks he would need for future lessons. As he walked out of the classroom he saw Dean leaning against the wall across the hall. "Hey." He said as he stepped forward. "Saw you looking at me during class. Like what you see?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Castiel blushed and shuffled his feet. Dean grinned when he saw his reaction. "I talked to your friend, Charlie, she informed me that your name is Cast-Casi-" 

"Castiel. My name is Castiel." He said. "Well, that's a mouthful so I'm gonna call you Cas. Is that all right with you?" Dean asked nervously. Cas beamed. "That is quite alright with me, Dean." Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well that's good, Cas, but uh... I was wondering if uh, you'd like to get a coffee or something?" "Seeing how you have already drinken enough caffeine maybe we should opt for something else." Castiel said with a laugh. "Oh yeah, right. Well then I'll surprise you. Where do you live? I'll pick you up at 6?" 

"I live at 63 Peekview road. And that would be great." Castiel said. "Well I guess I'll see you then Cas!" Dean said excitedly. Cas waved goodbye and walked home feeling as light as a feather. But he was also confused. He had talked to dean for less than five minutes and already had a date with him! That's never happened before! 'Well college is the time for new things I guess' he thought to himself. 

When Dean got back to his apartment that he shared with his brother he was still grinning widely. "Well someone got laid." His brother, Sam, said as soon as he saw his brothers face. Dean threw him the dirtiest look he could muster and said, "If you must know, I have a date tonight." Sam looked at him. Shocked. "Dean Winchester, on a date. With an actual human being. Not just sex. This must be Armageddon." He said sarcasticly. Dean smacked his younger brother on the head. "Yes I have a date you moron, and I really happen to like him." Sam wasn't surprised at the "him" part, Dean had been openly Bi since the eleventh grade. "Well good for you Dean. You're maturing as we speak." He sobbed sarcastically. "Well, anyway, nice seeing you, but I am going out." Sam said as he stood up. "I start tenth grade in a week and don't wanna waste the rest of my summer holed up in this joint." He said gesturing around to the small, cluttered apartment. "Suit yourself I got another class in an hour anyways. Have fun Sammy. Don't do anything illegal." Dean said, patting his brother on the back. 

Later that evening Castiel was frantically trying to figure out what he should wear. He had no idea where he was going so he didn't know how formal it was going to be. He tried on an old wrinkly suit he found balled up in a duffle bag in his closet and shook his head. To formal. Sweatpants and a sweater? WAY to casual. Tee-shirt and jeans? Perfect. He pulled a dark blue v-neck tee-shirt on over his head and put on his favorite red skinny jeans. He messed up his hair slightly more that usual and brushed his teeth for the third time that day. 5:45. 15 minutes until Dean got there. Cas sighed and started skimming though the mythology text book he had gone out and bought after class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for takin

As they walked out of Cas's dorm building, Castiel saw an old, vintage looking black car. Dean smiled and ran his hand along the hood of it as he crossed to the driver side door. Cas noticed him smile fondly. "She's a '67 Chevy Impala. My dad gave me this car when I turned 16. It was the only thing he ever did for me." He said the last sentence almost to himself. When he got in the car he leaned over and unlocked the passenger door to allow Cas to get in. The motor started with a loud purr. "So Cas, I noticed you were wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt earlier. You like their music?" Dean inquired. "I know some of their songs. It was my father's shirt. I much prefer The Beatles or Elvis. 

Dean pulled up to the roadhouse and smiled. He turned his head towards his date and said, "She doesn't look like much but they have the best pie around." On the ride over Cas had kept yelling at him for not paying attention to the road. He couldn't help it. Those blue eyes were so beautiful. Dean held the door open for Cas. "Dean! We haven't seen you in forever buddy!" Cas turned to see a young man with a mullet who was standing behind the cash register. "Hey Ash! Sorry I haven't been around been busy moving into me and Sammy's new apartment." Cas noticed that they seemed to have known each other for a while. Did Dean grow up around here? Dean led Cas over to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant and sat across from him. An excited blonde girl practically skipped over to them immediately and handed them each a menu. "Hi! I'm Becky! I'll be your waitress today! Can I start you off with something to drink?" Dean rolled his eyes at her peppiness and sighed. "I'll just have a coke. Cas? What do you want?" He said mimicking Becky's cheerfulness. If she noticed Dean mocking her she didn't show it. "I'll have a water please." Becky nodes her head and sauntered away. "Isn't she a little ray of sunshine?" Dean said raising his eyebrows and putting two fingers together to form an "okay" sign in front of his lips. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I don't understand that reference." He stated. Dean laughed. "I basically means that she's on drugs, Cas. I don't believe that anyone could be that excited and happy without being on something." Becky came back with their drinks just as Dean finished his sentence. "What can I get you boys to eat? Our special today is "Pig in a Poke", usually it's just for breakfast but I think I can make an exception." She said with a wink. Cas took a last look over the menu. Finally he said "Can I get the cheeseburger, no mayo?" 

"Sure! And what about you sir?" She said turning her head towards Dean. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with everything. Oh! And 2 pieces of your pie of the day." He said. "Alright that will be right out!" Dean looked over at his date and sighed. He'd barely talked to this guy for 30 minutes and he already had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Castiel broke the silence. "Did you grow up around here or something? You seem to know people here." "Actually no, I didn't. It's just that my uncle lives here and I used to visit him a lot. I grew up in Lawrence, Kansas with my dad and my brother." Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock. "I grew up just outside of Lawence. When I was little my mom used to take me into town and go shopping. Without my father knowing of course. He was very conservative and believed that modern society would poison us all." Dean smirked. "Guess it was meant to be, huh?" He said with a wink. Castiel felt is face flush hot. Damn. They continued talking even after their food arrived and got lots of dirty looks from the few other costumers for laughing to loudly. 

After several hours of laughter and talking. (Which neither of them ever did.) Ash walked over to their table as he was folding up his apron. "Sorry lovebirds, but we're closing now. You gotta go." Dean and Castiel reached for their wallets to pay for the meal. Dean threw him a mock look of disgust. He batted Cas's hand away from the check. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked coyly. "Paying for the bill. What else would I be doing?" Dean rolled his eyes. "You really think I'm going to let you do that? You are sadly mistaken Put your wallet away." Cas looked at him warily. "Are you sure? I wouldn't feel right having you pay for my food." Dean nodded and handed Ash the money to pay for their meal. "I'm sure. 100% positive." They stood up and headed towards the door. Suddenly their was a hand on Cas's waist and he was pulled toward Dean. He felt Dean's lips against his ear. "Besides, maybe you could make it up to me later." Castiel shivered as he felt Dean's hot breath on his ear. Dean left his side to open up the car door. Cas was having a hard time hiding his erection by now and he silently cursed Dean. 

When they arrived at Castiel's dorm he got out of the car and turned around. "Well? Are you coming? You can't just tease someone like that and not follow threw." Dean took the keys out of the ignition and started walking up the walk with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I've had a lot going on with the end of school but it's up now! The next chapters gonna be smutty! *wink* *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasted no time when they got up to Castiel's room. He kissed him passionately and pressed him against the wall and he closed the door with his foot. He grabbed Cas's wrists and pinned them above his head. Dean licked at Castiel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as Castiel parted his lips slightly Deans tongue was colliding with his own. They traced every part of each other's mouths, exploring each crevice, their tongues fighting for dominance. Dean started to trail his kisses down the other man's neck, gently sucking here and there. Castiel was uncontrollably moaning each time Dean's tongue grazed his hot skin. Dean roughly slid one of his legs between Castiel's and ground his growing erection into Cas's hip. "Clothes. Off. Now." Castiel managed to pant out. Dean quickly obliged, he liked the way Castiel's voice got even deeper and more gravelly as they progressed. He stripped off his jeans and shirt in a hurry. With Cas instantly following suit. Dean stood back and admired Castiel's slightly muscular body. He was more muscular than he appeared to be with clothes on. He would have to see him this way more often. Dean smirked as he returned to the brunette. He practically threw Castiel onto his bed and quickly straddled him. Castiel moans as he felt their cocks rub against each other. Dean leaned over and traced the tip of Cas's cock with his tongue. Castiel writhed under Dean and gasped. Suddenly Dean took all of Castiel's length in his mouth and Cas bucked his hips against Dean's mouth. His cock hit the back of deans mouth and he resisted the urge to gag. He wanted this to be good for Cas. Dean opened his mouth and as he slowly retracted his mouth he dragged his tongue along the underside of Castiel's cock. Cas moaned loudly and dean felt his cock twitch in response to his lover's cry if pleasure. Dean expertly hollies out his cheeks for Cas. Dean switched his gaze up in time just to see Cas's eyes widen with an orgasm. He tasted Castiel's salty come as it filled his mouth and he swallowed gratefully. He licked at Cas's cock hungrily to clean the boy up. 

Castiel suddenly took Dean's cock in his hand and started palming him. Dean gasped in surprised pleasure. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's length and started to jerk him off. Every time Cas's hand reached to tip he would run his thumb over the slit of Dean's cock. Earning a loud moan each time. Castiel then used his other hand to play with Dean's balls. He felt them get tighter with each of Cas's movements. "Cas, baby, I'm gonna-" Dean grunted just before hot came in hot, white spurts all over his and Castiel's stomachs. Dean rolled over so he was laying next to Castiel. "Wow." Dean breathed out. "Just, wow."

"That was amazing." Castiel said as he sat up to retrieve a towel so they could clean themselves up. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. His face was flushed and his pupils were extremely dilated. He grabbed an old, grey rag and went back out to Dean. He saw him laying on his back with his arm flung over his eyes. He seemed to be asleep so Castiel moved quietly, as to not wake him up. He kneeled over on the bed and reached out his arm to started wiping Dean off. Suddenly to strong hands gripped his upper arms and pulled him down. "Hi." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, now that he had him laying on top of him in an embrace. Castiel tried weakly to pull away. "Come on Dean, we have to clean up or else we'll be all gross and sticky." He wined. Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But be quick." He let Cas sit up and continue cleaning up the mess that they had made. He straddled Dean. Castiel took pleasure in going extremely slowly and letting his hand stray down to Dean's cock. Dean sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. He was already half hard again. "Just being, thorough." Castiel smirked. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Dean's mouth. "All done." He tossed the rag aside and flopped down next to Dean. 

Dean reached his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him close. He rested his chin of Castiel's shoulder. Castiel snuggled into Deans body. They soon fell asleep.


End file.
